1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to reducing deterioration of organic light-emitting displays caused by light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in an active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) panel, light is generated by supplying currents to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) which is a self-luminous device.
For example, in an organic light-emitting display using an OLED, a gate electrode, a semiconductor layer, and a source and drain electrode are sequentially formed on a substrate, and a pixel defining layer is formed to cover the resultant structure. If the organic light-emitting display is of a bottom emission type, light emitted from the OLED of a pixel region exits the organic light-emitting display via the substrate.
However, when the OLED continuously emits light for a certain period of time, even if the same current is supplied to the OLED, the amount of light that the OLED emits decreases over time, or the number of malfunctions increases over time. As a result, the reliability of the OLED is undermined.
Such a problem occurs particularly when an oxide semiconductor sensitive to moisture and heat is used in the organic light-emitting display because the oxide semiconductor is degraded by light emitted from the OLED and thus its optical reliability is deteriorated.
Therefore, it is required to minimize reliability deterioration of the oxide semiconductor resulting from the degradation of the oxide semiconductor by light emitted from the OLED.